This invention relates to interferometers, e.g., displacement measuring and dispersion interferometers that measure displacements of a measurement object such as a mask stage or a wafer stage in a lithography scanner or stepper system, and also interferometers that monitor wavelength and determine intrinsic properties of gases.
Displacement measuring interferometers monitor changes in the position of a measurement object relative to a reference object based on an optical interference signal. The interferometer generates the optical interference signal by overlapping and interfering a measurement beam reflected from the measurement object with a reference beam reflected from the reference object.
In many applications, the measurement and reference beams have orthogonal polarizations and different frequencies. The different frequencies can be produced, for example, by laser Zeeman splitting, by acousto-optical modulation, or internal to the laser using birefringent elements or the like. The orthogonal polarizations allow a polarizing beam splitter to direct the measurement and reference beams to the measurement and reference objects, respectively, and combine the reflected measurement and reference beams to form overlapping exit measurement and reference beams. The overlapping exit beams form an output beam that subsequently passes through a polarizer. The polarizer mixes polarizations of the exit measurement and reference beams to form a mixed beam. Components of the exit measurement and reference beams in the mixed beam interfere with one another so that the intensity of the mixed beam varies with the relative phase of the exit measurement and reference beams. A detector measures the time-dependent intensity of the mixed beam and generates an electrical interference signal proportional to that intensity. Because the measurement and reference beams have different frequencies, the electrical interference signal includes a “heterodyne” signal portion having a beat frequency equal to the difference between the frequencies of the exit measurement and reference beams. If the lengths of the measurement and reference paths are changing relative to one another, e.g., by translating a stage that includes the measurement object, the measured beat frequency includes a Doppler shift equal to 2vnp/λ, where v is the relative speed of the measurement and reference objects, λ is the wavelength of the measurement and reference beams, n is the refractive index of the medium through which the light beams travel, e.g., air or vacuum, and p is the number of passes to the reference and measurement objects. Changes in the relative position of the measurement object correspond to changes in the phase of the measured interference signal, with a 2π phase change substantially equal to a distance change LRT of λ/(np), where LRT is a round-trip distance change, e.g., the change in distance to and from a stage that includes the measurement object.
Unfortunately, this equality is not always exact. Many interferometers include nonlinearities such as what are known as “cyclic errors.” The cyclic errors can be expressed as contributions to the phase and/or the intensity of the measured interference signal and have a sinusoidal dependence on the change in optical path length pnLRT. For example, a first order harmonic cyclic error in phase has a sinusoidal dependence on (2πpnLRT)/λ and a second order harmonic cyclic error in phase has a sinusoidal dependence on 2(2πpnLRT)/λ. Additional cyclic errors may include higher order harmonic cyclic errors, negative order harmonic cyclic errors, and sub-harmonic cyclic errors.
Cyclic errors can be produced by “beam mixing,” in which a portion of an input beam that nominally forms the reference beam propagates along the measurement path and/or a portion of an input beam that nominally forms the measurement beam propagates along the reference path. Such beam mixing can be caused by ellipticity in the polarizations of the input beams and imperfections in the interferometer components, e.g., imperfections in a polarizing beam splitter used to direct orthogonally polarized input beams along respective reference and measurement paths. Because of beam mixing and the resulting cyclic errors, there is not a strictly linear relation between changes in the phase of the measured interference signal and the relative optical path length pnL between the reference and measurement paths. If not compensated, cyclic errors caused by beam mixing can limit the accuracy of distance changes measured by an interferometer. Cyclic errors can also be produced by imperfections in transmissive surfaces that produce undesired multiple reflections within the interferometer and imperfections in components such as retroreflectors and/or phase retardation plates that produce undesired ellipticities in beams in the interferometer. For a general reference on the theoretical cause of cyclic error, see, for example, C. W. Wu and R. D. Deslattes, “Analytical modelling of the periodic nonlinearity in heterodyne interferometry,” Applied Optics, 37, 6696-6700, 1998.
In dispersion measuring applications, optical path length measurements are made at multiple wavelengths, e.g., 532 nm and 1064 nm, and are used to measure dispersion of a gas in the measurement path of the distance measuring interferometer. The dispersion measurement can be used to convert the optical path length measured by a distance measuring interferometer into a physical length. Such a conversion can be important since changes in the measured optical path length can be caused by gas turbulence and/or by a change in the average density of the gas in the measurement arm even though the physical distance to the measurement object is unchanged. In addition to the extrinsic dispersion measurement, the conversion of the optical path length to a physical length requires knowledge of an intrinsic value of the gas. The factor Γ is a suitable intrinsic value and is the reciprocal dispersive power of the gas for the wavelengths used in the dispersion interferometry. The factor Γ can be measured separately or based on literature values. Cyclic errors in the interferometer also contribute to dispersion measurements and measurements of the factor Γ. In addition, cyclic errors can degrade interferometric measurements used to measure and/or monitor the wavelength of a beam.
The interferometers described above are often crucial components of scanner systems and stepper systems used in lithography to produce integrated circuits on semiconductor wafers. Such lithography systems typically include a translatable stage to support and fix the wafer, focusing optics used to direct a radiation beam onto the wafer, a scanner or stepper system for translating the stage relative to the exposure beam, and one or more interferometers. Each interferometer directs a measurement beam to, and receives a reflected measurement beam from, a plane mirror attached to the stage. Each interferometer interferes its reflected measurement beams with a corresponding reference beam, and collectively the interferometers accurately measure changes in the position of the stage relative to the radiation beam. The interferometers enable the lithography system to precisely control which regions of the wafer are exposed to the radiation beam.
In practice, the interferometry systems are used to measure the position of the wafer stage along multiple measurement axes. For example, defining a Cartesian coordinate system in which the wafer stage lies in the x-y plane, measurements are typically made of the x and y positions of the stage as well as the angular orientation of the stage with respect to the z axis, as the wafer stage is translated along the x-y plane. Furthermore, it may be desirable to also monitor tilts of the wafer stage out of the x-y plane. For example, accurate characterization of such tilts may be necessary to calculate Abbe offset errors in the x and y positions. Thus, depending on the desired application, there may be up to five degrees of freedom to be measured. Moreover, in some applications, it is desirable to also monitor the position of the stage with respect to the z-axis, resulting in a sixth degree of freedom.